


Time Heals All Wounds

by chopper459



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopper459/pseuds/chopper459
Summary: Dante muses about his losses and how they have effected him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Time Heals All Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who read "Music For The Soul!" I'm so happy it was well received haha. I actually wrote this fic at the same time, but this one took me longer to edit lol. More DMC feels! I hope you all enjoy this fic, and constructive criticism is more than welcome! :)

Dante missed his family dearly. After his home was attacked by demons, he had no choice but to survive on his own. Eventually he got to where he was now, and he couldn’t help but wish his family was still around. He missed the days of playing swords with his twin and spending time with his mother. He missed peeking over his brother’s shoulder to see what book he had picked out of their library. He missed hugging his mother and getting a whiff of whatever perfume she was wearing that day. Dante didn’t remember much about his father, and he didn’t care to since he abandoned them anyway. He never understood why Vergil idolized him so much even after that. If it hadn’t been for Sparda leaving, Dante’s family would still be here. Sure, he had Nero, but with Nero around he just wished he could introduce the rest of his family to him. 

Nowadays, Dante spent the majority of his time alone. Aside from jobs and the times Lady, Trish, Nero, or Morrison stopped by, Dante was alone. That was just how his life was, and Dante had grown accustomed to it. He tried to keep himself occupied so the loneliness wouldn’t engulf him, but sometimes it won. There were countless nights where he lied awake and wished he could’ve gone back in time and stopped Vergil from throwing himself into the underworld, preventing the tragedy that would come next. Dante had to remind himself that he had tried, but Vergil was such a stubborn jackass that he didn’t want to admit that he had made a mistake. Dante felt guilty anyway. 

After the Qliphoth incident, it dawned on Dante that he had to live with his twin now. 

Nothing could have prepared him for that .

The first night they had gotten back to the human world Vergil had to borrow some of Dante’s clothes since he had none of his own, and the next morning Dante almost had a heart attack when he encountered a younger looking version of himself rummaging through the fridge. Part of him was afraid Vergil would stab him through the chest for sneaking up on him, and another part of him was relieved that his brother was at home and not trying to raise any demon towers or demon trees anywhere. 

When Vergil wasn’t startling Dante by just being alive and well, he was just minding his own business. He sat on the couch and read the books that Dante had in the shop, sorted through Dante’s bills, went on walks, and avoided his son as much as possible. He hardly talked to Dante, and whenever he did it was just bland questions like “Are we having pizza for dinner again?” or “Do you realize how behind you are on your bills?” 

Dante knew Vergil was just avoiding having to talk about anything personal, but he had to do it eventually. He wanted to know if he had known about Nero before he raised the Temen-ni-gru, how he got out of hell after so many years, and so much more. Vergil desperately needed someone to talk to about the things he had endured, but Dante wasn’t a therapist (even though he needed one too), and he didn’t want to just talk about each other’s trauma. 

He wanted to tell his brother about his favorite places to go in the city, all of the concerts he had been to, his favorite movies, his favorite books (Vergil would love to hear about that), and anything else that could help them get along better. There was so much time lost between the twins, and they had to make up for it somehow. Dante wasn’t sure how, but talking to each other was a start. 

You can’t start something from nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I start online classes today, so unfortunately I won't be able to write until I get some sort of routine going lol. I hope everyone has a great day, and please be safe! :)


End file.
